Gallagher Olivas
Appearance Gallagher has thick, luxurious golden-white fur, sporting all over his nine, long tails, each tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop his head(sometimes fall over one or both of his mesmerizing eyes) in which more longer locks of hair falls all the way down his back. The Ninetales-Gijinka has gleaming red eyes that are said to give him the ability to control minds. His facial complexion is smoothed out but has a sharp bottom jaw which brings out more approachable features. His has pointed nose and ears with shadow points at the ends of them. His body is somewhat toned thanks to his constant travels of lifting heavy things to please those around him enough to sliver hidden secrets from under their noses. For his looks as a Gijinka he's possible the most good-looking if not the most handsome by far. With that being said he uses not only his attractive traits but witty features to drawl out whatever information he can from others; seducing them long enough to get what he wants before tossing them aside as he sees no more use in them. Scars are eminent on his lower back from a scuffle within the lab when he was suddenly transformed himself. He shields that away with tattoos of a dragon battling against a phoenix bird. His nails are long and sharp but has not sort of painted color on them except the usual white. His wardrobe consists of possessing a collection of elaborately coloured and embroidered robes and kimonos. He somberly dresses in colors of whites, grays and sometimes an array of them (more from the color wheel that contrasts well) especially on formal occasions. Currently he has a blue-flamed pattered kimono anytime he's about to go on mission initiated by his fellow packmates. In his leisure time, he can be seen wearing primarily a white yukata with a somber-colored haori in black or dark blue. He sometimes wear socks to pair up well with his loose fitting sandals but often time shows very little of his actual feet. As for weaponry double bladed sacred sword that is wielded out only when necessary. It most cases that is never s with every use of the sword itself it chips away at his longevity. On outings, he wears a Ninetale's mask, showing his blood red eyes with the tan and white colors that matches his hair and tails. Personality Gallagher is a Gijinka that's clever with his words and can be quite cunning. He doesn't let anything bother him so long as its nothing that brings up his past. He isn't afraid to scold others and correct them if they're wrong. He even finds humor in their frustrations and laughs at their own set pain caused by them or maybe even him, if he's up for such a gruesome task. He isn't at all shying away from killing other as he would outright do it with his fellow vulpine brother, Aken. He's been doing so with humans, Pokemon and even Gijinka set back 100 years or so. He is a Gijinka of many layers, self-interest and self-worth if nothing revolves around this pack. Having power that soars higher than others is an internal pleasure that he initial grants himself. Because he's so charming and appears younger than he may actually is, he uses that as set advantages; getting whatever he desires before either killing or manipulating said person into submission for good. He is selfish and cruel opposition when 'helping' those not of his packmates. In the end, he will turn on them as a fox only has interests on current objects and not anything else. His aura is calm and reclusive to his own thoughts. He has a honey-toned voice is to lure unexpected persons into his grasps for his own deception and demise for them. Smiling always, is a feature he displays quite often to the point of annoyance to those who've known him the longest. He is a man of legend which he encourages secretly as anything elevating his status is a boost to his inner pleasures to torment those around him. He was man of science and knows quite well of the underground works of humans and their enslaved Pokemon and Gijinka working beneath them. He's sexier features allures those wayward enough to fall prey to him. He even teases them, as the clamber on top or on him, blush profusely as if expected some sort of pleasurable award after said information is spilt. In the expense of being in a pinch he waves off threats and the inkling of death as such things would hardly faze him from what he's seen almost 200 years in his time. Gall is confident in his mystical and mysterious displays of power. Each of his nine tails holds great and different element of power, one more deadly than the last. An ambiguous punishment is used if one careless being just so happens to touch one or all (which is a far case in itself) and a thousand year curse will commence. Even after one has experienced death their torturing demise continues in both spirit and soul. The embody powers of each enchanted tail goes from high to low. He doesn't ever show them in plain view as it is a last resort and he would rather chip away at his own life than evoke such unpleasantries on another with a flick of one or two of his tails. He is aware of how strikingly good-looking he can be in other eyes, whether it be human or other Gijinka. He initially enjoy crushing the hearts of many, taking raping pleasure in seeing the emotion flash in their yes only for the to put up a facade to combat against hurt feelings. He does, however, take into heart of those within his pack as one female he tends to care more outside of his usual intentions to draw others in. This may lead him back to his days as a human, caring for another being besides his work, charm and other world duties that he sought to accomplish. Nothing is ever pure with his mindset and he'll outright say that he'd rather see suffering the enjoyment when it has nothing to do with him or his other two companions. Circumstances of this may differ depending on special counters that break away from his usual routine and piques his interests of more thoughtful backstories. History At a young age the boy had a natural talent of understanding the biological structure of people and Pokémon. He was a genius in his own right as well as an inventor who had a thirst for knowledge. He was a bookworm and a very eager one at that having large stacks of science, history, and math books all across the room for you to be unable to walk through. All in all, he wanted to earn and create and expand the knowledge of mankind. His parents saw this an ushered him to expand his hunger for wanting and learning more. Gall attended a rival facility for gifted students and passed all of his classes with flying colors. He was a promising young male of his time, brimming with life and interest in the world. This latter led to him going off the numerous regions, soaking up the energy, air and atmospheric experience in whole. He graduated from college and a high class university at the tender age of fourteen within the Kalos Region. Upon receiving honors, work places to choose from his mind wondered to an off coast island that shrouded in mystery. The land beneath the earth as his professor described to him when asked out it. Intrigued, the boy sailed the seas to explore the majestic wonder and hope to have a mentor to guide him int he ways of what was left out from the world outside of it. When he got there he didn't expect a drastic change in the society. Discrimination was present even between trainers and their Pokemon, using the mostly as tools to sniff out creatures with the name of Gijinka. Mutations of either Pokemon with human or human spliced with genetics of Pokemon. Such monstrous creations were not appealing to the public eye, and Gall could see why. They were dead beings with the same powers and abilities as Pokemon and appeared to be human with some sort of consciousness of their surroundings. It chilled him to the bone yet he wanted to know more. Knowledge was all that he hungered and sated his curious mind. Once old enough to actual condone himself to experiments too, he injected various kinds of kistune formulas, or rather, the Ninetale genetics to enhance his vision and perspective of location.That was six years of becoming immune to fire, certain deceptions of the mind and withstanding the gravitational hold the just mere humans suffer from. His eyes and ears were sharper and he could taste several scents at once on his tongue, detecting each and where they were coming from. Visible changes happened outside of his body as his nails grew longer, eyes dripped with the color of blood red, his ears hiked and pointed on either side of his head. Even his hair grew longer making him appear more mature. His natural features enhanced making him more attractive in the face then anything. This proved to coax him through certain parts of security and such when asked to do mission outside of his usual work. He was a favored specimen and proven to be loyal to humans that he once was. He immediately start to see the world change around him as time went on. Gall did not age a day even as assistants and doctors and scientist around him disappeared either from retirement or old age. Over time, he became used to the time of passage as the Pokemon who morphed into prolonged his life several generations more than the rest. It wasn't until a recent older man who came to grow fond of (out of missing his own family years ago) became aware of the Ninetale-Gijinka's importance. He even dared him to try and burn him to see just how powerful his attacks could be. Hesitant Gallagher refused and only did so when his life was threatened many times over by the man who only wanted to see just how far the capabilities of the Legendary seventy-seven year old male Gijinka could do. Burning him alive was the last attempt and Gall broke away from the program, moving on to the battle arena, sometimes participating in the sake of unleashing his pent up powers and distinguish competitors with a flicker of his flaming breath. He revolted against continuing his research with the arena and became an observer even as his missions outside of that plagued him far more. He only stayed a good twelve years before departing on whatever the military had planned for him. It was also around this time that he crossed paths with the infamous Red Devil himself. Now, Gall knew that his Gijinka had leaved just a long as he, maybe not as long lived but close to it. The man regarded him but not as equals and he did expect for the latter to attack. Once the Zoroark was defeated he was surprised to see him making amends and wanting the man to join him in his affair to trample the ideals of Gaia Region to only build up their own. He took a joy in killing only if his victims struggle in attempts to escape or fought back, those who did neither had a more merciful death. It was only out of pity and lack of excitement rather than sympathy. This went on for the remainder of the time before he yet again stumbled across another Gijinka. By this time, both men and made a name for themselves, and were ruthless killers across the entire Gaia Region. For years they plagued the minds and hearts of anyone who dared stepped in their pathway. Alone, a challenge was made but together they would be hard to combat against. Now though, he stared down at a frightened and heavily blooded Lucario-Gijinka who pleaded for their help. He was skeptical and his partner was down to ditching the scrawny chick. It wasn't until the military moseyed long their path that they had no choice but to fight. In the end, they were heavily wounded but Miriam was there to heal their wounds to compensate for not joining them. She promises to be a worthy part of their team, later pack, teaching her what it means to survive as living only met her demise back at the laboratory. Gall had nothing against her as she proved her worth in time. Whatever he lacked in hearing she made up for and all three of them became known as the Primary Pack which was six years after that encounter. Even now no able person knows of her identity beyond her being the Blue Blur, an evasive, quick and heavy striker. He named her for that after spreading a little word of mouth to tell of her upcomings in their killing sprees. Poster boards and wanted pictures is what they search for in qualms of money. They are vagabonds moving from one place to the next in hopes of finding a good enough setting to take over. This is the start of them initially breaking Gaia to its very knees. Moves Safeguard Confuse Ray Fire Blast Will-O-Wisp Sleep Talk Rest Dig Secret Power Abilities Drought - It summons harsh sunlight which can be often suppressed if the user chooses to. Its effects are the same as the move Sunny Day and last an extended amount of time. If another Gijinka is has an ability that affects the weather, the slower one's ability will override the faster Gijinka's ability. Characteristics Relationships Annalise Aken Miriam Rei Nero Allison Quote Trivia * He calls Miriam by her other name(Elaine) and nicknamed her the Blue Blur for her unpredictable movements in both speed and sudden surprise attack. * He is the yellow color of the trio in the primaries. * To him, he acts as the older brother and leader of the Primary Pack, in which Miriam named for them all. * Gall had the the keenest of sight in the pack, following movements of all kind and using his special hypnotic abilities to confuse opposing foes. Gallery Category:Flamebrooke Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Gijinka